


An Office Prank War

by Redsabdlcreations



Category: ABDL - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Anthro, Bullying, Diaper, F/F, Public Humiliation, food in diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Fawny goes through her day as an office intern. Too bad her coworkers love to bully the resident diaper dork and it's S I C K  A S  H E L L
Kudos: 6





	An Office Prank War

This is a trade I got to do with FawnyABDL and it features her Anthro OC's Arbess (a Jackal) and Fawny (a doe). It was super fun to write and they're super fun 

With a tentative step, Fawny moved through the carpeted office space, passing rows and rows of cubicles, seeing her coworkers all diligently at their computers. She’d been an intern at this company for a while, but feeling confident here hadn’t happened easily, or really at all. The main reason for that sat at the desk in front of her, waiting for one of the two coffees in her hands.  
The imposing woman was typing away lackadaisically at the computer in front of her, enjoying the quiet of the late morning in the office. Next to her the shrill trilling of her phone ringing caused her to turn and stop her typing. All she said to the person on the line was "Hold please" before returning to whatever was so important on her computer.  
Fawny shook her head and sighed. "How can she get away with ignoring work to write a book?" she wondered out loud. The doe watched the woman at the secretary's desk look up and catch sight of her. The way she cracked a smile caused Fawny to shudder. She felt her entire body stiffen like she was trying to correct her posture, a knee-jerk reaction to appear more professional to the woman. The woman at the desk, Arbess, motioned for the skittish intern to approach with a finger that might have looked inviting: however, Fawny knew how sinister it could be. The coffee in her hand was only growing colder the longer she hesitated and, as bad as Arbess was, if she handed the coffee's recipient a lukewarm drink she’d be in real trouble. Fawny approached the desk and watched the secretary's black pointed jackal ears twitch in amusement.  
Arbess took longer than the intern hoped to take the coffee from her hand, going through the process of standing, tugging at the frilled cuffs of her blouse, adjusting the bow around her neck, and running her fingers through her long, straight hair.  
It felt like an eternity to Fawny who ended up watching in exasperation. She almost believed she could feel all the heat leaving the coffee the longer she held it.  
Arbess hardly cared about the poor intern’s struggle, instead tugging at the skirt of her dress and making sure its high hemline sat perfectly above her stockings and the bodice top framed the neckline of her blouse just so.  
"Always has to look so perfect, doesn't she?" the intern thought to herself while the jackal-eared secretary eyed her from under her perfectly straight bangs.  
“I hope you brought the right drink this time. Double whip soy latte no foam, extra shot with caramel right?”  
Fawny frowned, trying to remember if she had gotten it right; there had already been four prior trips to the coffee shop downstairs at this point. “It wasn’t fair though!” she thought, handing over the coffee, “She kept making her order more complicated each time I went back. How does a black coffee become this?”  
Arbess lifted the cup, taking a few seconds to examine it just to make Fawny sweat.  
From all around their coworkers started to peek their heads out from their cubicles and whisper. “Ohhh is it time for the show already?” one person said behind her. “I wonder what Arbess has planned this time?”  
”If it’s not right this time I’m just going to dump the whole thing down your pants.” the secretary said, taking a long sip of the drink in her hand.  
All poor Fawny felt she could do was nervously shift in place, the garment under her pleated skirt crinkling loudly as her thighs compressed its plastic shell. She used her free hand to pull the bottom of her short-sleeved button-down blouse down and block off access to the waistbands of her clothes  
“Ahh,” the jackal said after a long sip, “you actually got it right this time."  
A wave of relief crept over Fawny and she stood a little straighter, happy to know she'd gotten something right.  
"Alrighty little doe, scurry along and bring Rosy her coffee.” Arbess said, waving the intern away towards the design department.  
At one of the drawing tables in the design area of the office space sat Rosy, her tail swishing and her cat ears twitching as she concentrated on the work in front of her.  
“I, uh, brought your coffee Rosy.” Fawny said, holding out the cup.  
The designer righted her posture in the seat and stretched, craning her neck to look at the intern, a smile moving across her face.  
In her stretching, Fawny watched the edge of her short-sleeved top slip upwards, revealing the edge of the cat’s tummy just above the sensible skirt she wore.  
The feline reached out, grabbing for Fawny, but rather than taking the coffee she reached under the doe’s skirt and grabbed the dipping padding just barely hidden beneath the hemline. “I see that, hopefully you got it right too. Looks like you’re still dry, so you must have gotten Arbess’s right at least.”  
Fawny nodded, trying to pull away from the designer only for her hands to clutch the mound of fluff a little more, keeping the intern in place.  
“That’s a shame,” Rosy said with a chuckle, “I know she was really looking forward to dumping this one down the back of your diaper.”  
It was well known around the office that Fawny wore diapers and while she was embarrassed to have her secret fully exposed to the professional world she was trying to break into, Rosy and Arbess didn’t give her a choice. The pair liked to play a myriad of pranks to pick on the poor doe, often using such activities as opportunities to show off her padding. It wasn’t limited to work either: Fawny and Rosy were also roommates, and the feline loved to indulge the doe’s more childish tendencies. Between the two of them, there was no question who was “in control”.  
Fawny shivered, glad she’d avoided the fate of coffee soaking her padding from Arbess. She watched as her friend took a deep sip of her drink, hoping that she wasn't taking any ideas from her partner in torment. Luckily the designer looked relatively pleased and went to turn back to her work.  
“Is there anything else, Rosy?” Fawny asked, ready to return to her little intern nook and work on something that had very little risk of her being bullied by her coworkers.  
Rosy smiled and waved towards a pile of papers. “Just need you to file those away for me.”  
With a nod the intern took her opportunity to leave, heading back to her little corner of the office space where the filing cabinets and her desk waited.  
Luckily the rest of the morning remained uneventful. This left the doe time to file and wait for lunchtime where she was sure a few requests would be thrown at her. The files Rosy had given her seemed easy enough to sort away and she started pulling open cabinets to file. “Ok so first they go by category number, then alphabetically, then by department… no, wait, it’s department, alphabetical, category numb-” Fawny tried to talk herself through the process out loud whilst shuffling the various folders around. “No wait, it’s-it’s-oh no, how did it go again?” The intern found herself quickly becoming flustered with the situation, giving a little stomp with her foot as she struggled to remember the company’s "complex" filing system. In reality it wasn't that complicated, but she struggled with it on a daily basis, opening yet another thing the people around her liked to tease her about.  
A sudden ding from her computer grabbed her attention as she received an email. With all four files still in her hands, the doe turned on her heel to see what was so urgent. To her surprise it was an office-wide email sent to everybody. On her screen was a message with the subject line “Important” and under it was a drawing of Fawny, all four files in her hand and a big question mark over her head. It was a very rough caricature but with the doe ears, her cute double hair buns she tied her long hair into, and the cartoonish diaper spreading her legs she knew it was unmistakably her.  
Emails like this seemed to frequently get sent out to the whole office. Every time it was a picture of Fawny, and every time it came from a dummy address that no one could trace back to anyone in the building. Fawny huffed and dropped the files on her desk, scrolling down to take a look at the picture’s caption. There always was one attached when these images were sent office-wide.  
It said: “Everyone watch crinkle-butt Fawny struggle to put away her papers like the stupid baby she is.”  
While the caption was mean, it wasn’t anything unusual. What really bothered Fawny was the whispers from her coworkers that were peeking out and looking right at her. She collapsed into her chair, the mound of padding in her diaper poofing out under the weight of her bottom. The files on her desk sat waiting for her filing, and the pinging of her computer receiving emails full of lunch orders meant that she needed to do something. With a sigh, Fawny began running through the lunch orders, setting up deliveries from multiple restaurants nearby before heading to the kitchen for the one thing she’d be required to make. Everyone else made it simple: their food orders would be delivered here and all she had to do was deliver it to their desks. Arbess was the only one who made things difficult by asking for poor Fawny to make her a different meal each day.  
All the email from the secretary said was “Bring me a bowl of oatmeal, extra hot.”  
Fawny grumbled, pushing up from her desk and heading to the kitchen. “Why can’t she get her own oatmeal? She’s closer to the kitchen than I am.” The doe grabbed a bowl, dumped in a few packets of oatmeal, and started heating up the water. An idea came to her suddenly, halting her oatmeal cooking process. "Maybe it's time I got back at Arbess for all the bullying." she thought. "I can pass it off as another 'Fawny mix up.’" The water for the meal had only gotten to be slightly warm, and instead of sugar, Fawny mixed in a few spoonfuls of salt. “Arbess will only take one bite, but that’s all I need to get her back.” The intern started walking the bowl to her coworker, who smiled upon seeing the doe with the bowl in her hand.  
"That'd be my lunch right?" Arbess asked, reaching out to grab it from Fawny.  
“Yep!” Fawny replied cheerfully, failing to notice the slight twitch of Arbress’s ears as her fingers wrapped around the bowl.  
The secretary felt something was wrong the moment her fingers touched the ceramic bowl. “Oh, did Fawny decide to get back at me?” she wondered to herself, examining the food with her keen eye. Quickly she noticed bits of salt amongst the oats. “Well well,” Arbess thought, “looks like our little intern thought she could pull one over on me.” She didn't even wait for Fawny to start walking away, instantly standing up from her seat with the bowl in her hands. She took a step towards the intern, and her cheery expression changed to a fearful one.  
“Wait, Arbess what are yo-” Fawny started to ask, turning around to get away from the menacing presence now approaching her. She didn’t even get an inch away in the other direction before Arbess had the waistbands of her skirt and diaper in an iron grip.  
With the bowl of oatmeal in the secretary’s other hand, the solution for what to do with the little prankster seemed obvious. "I didn't get to do it earlier, but did you think messing up my oatmeal would have a different ending than messing up my coffee?" In one swift motion, she dumped the gunk down the back of Fawny’s diaper.  
The doe cringed as she felt the slimy gunk slip over her rump and come to rest in the seat of her diaper as a warm lump. “ARBESS PLEASE NO!” Fawny shouted, loud enough to grab the attention of everyone else around her and have them all look her way. It was far too late for her shouts of protest though, the oatmeal settling in her pants and any moisture spreading through her padding to warm the whole diaper. Fawny wished for this to end, struggling meekly to get away, but Arbess was far from done.  
The secretary pulled her fingers from the waistband of the diaper and allowed it to snap back against Fawny’s waist but the intern's skirt was still firmly in her hand. All it took was a pair of scissors then a quick couple of snips and a tug of the weak fabric to leave the little intern in just her diaper and blouse. Arbess had completely exposed her padded rear to the entire office.  
A myriad of hoots and hollers rose from the coworkers around them, all excited to see what poor Fawny would endure next. Arbess was on her with amazing speed, the doe only being free from her grasp for a second when her skirt was destroyed, but with the squishy diaper forcing her thighs apart she had no chance to escape.  
From both sides of her waist, the slender fingers of the jackal encircled. In one of the hands, Fawny saw a silvery roll of duct tape and started to panic. “No Arbess, please, just at least let me change! I can’t walk around all day like this!”  
The secretary stopped, holding Fawny in place with her arms encircling her waist. “What does everybody else think?” Arbess called out to the office, “Don’t you want to see our newbie waddle around here with a mushy tush all day?”  
Almost every employee around shouted in affirmation.  
“Do it!”  
“Haha yeah, what a baby walking around with mushy pampers!”  
“Tape her up!”  
Arbess nodded, pulling at the tape with a loud: *SSKKKRRRRPPPPPP* “Alright!” she shouted, “Somebody go hide all the scissors so she can’t cut her way out.”  
Fawny watched one person run off, heading directly for her little intern nook so she wouldn’t be able to rip herself out of the layers of tape Arbess was wrapping around her diaper’s waistband. She wasn’t merciful either and bound the doe tightly in the adhesive strips.  
The secretary looked at her handiwork and smiled, stepping away from the diapered doe. “Looks like you’re trapped till Rosy can change you at home huh?”  
Fawny blushed and looked away. She couldn't believe that she’d let Arbess get the better of her and that her prank had failed. “I’ll get you back…” she said quietly, shuffling away with a defeated sigh.  
Pretty soon after, the lunches Fawny had ordered started to arrive. That meant she had to greet each delivery person at the door to collect the food. Their snickering further trampled her morale while she played with the bow on the front of her blouse and avoided eye contact. Her efforts in moving through the office were also somewhat strained. The new “soiled” nature of her padding made it hard to walk without waddling, and even that didn’t stop the jostling of the now lukewarm oatmeal that caused the crotch of her diaper to sag. At each desk she delivered food to Fawny was met with similar giggling to what she’d encountered from the delivery drivers except now she had to ask each one of them an embarrassing question. “Can you help me out of this? I really need a change.” Her coworkers were never helpful but their responses were varied.  
“It looks like you do, too bad it won’t be me.”  
“Aww, what’s wrong Fawny? Figured you’d be used to a mushy tush.”  
“Sorry dork, you’re stuck like that. I know Arbess wouldn’t like me interfering.”  
The intern also kept an eye out for scissors wherever she went, but whoever had gone around to hide them had done a good job. There was no point in fighting it, she was fully trapped in the taped nappy. As she carried the last meal to a desk near Arbess she heard a snicker from the jackal, who was contently watching Fawny walk around. “I need to get back at her…” Fawny thought, trying to think of an effective comeback before the day ended. It hit her suddenly as the container of soup in her hand sloshed. She knew exactly what to do.  
The doe approached the soup's intended destination only to spin suddenly on her heel and pretend to dramatically fall. She made extra sure to loosen the lid on the container a little as she spun. “Oh noooo, watch out, I’m tripping!” Her performance wouldn’t win any Oscars, but it did catch the attention of everyone around who watched as she dumped the entire thing of soup directly into Arbess’s lap.  
“HEY!” the secretary shouted, shooting up from her chair while the liquid started to drip from her skirt.  
Fawny, who was now on the ground and cheering internally, pretended to be apologetic. “Oh no, sorry Arbess. I didn’t mean to get you dirty.” Lying through her teeth, she was delighted that this was actually going off without a hitch.  
“Yeah, right.” the jackal growled in response, “What am I supposed to do now? My skirt is ruined.” With an uncertain shuffle, Arbess bent down to pick up her purse and made for the door.  
“Wait!” Fawny said, picking herself up. “Where do you think you’re going?”  
“I have to go home.” the secretary responded, moving to push past Fawny, "These clothes are soaked, and not just the skirt. My… panties are too.”  
Fawny shook her head, rejecting the idea that she would leave for the day. “Well we can’t have that, being missing from work all day as a secretary would be too much. I think I have a better idea.” It took a solid moment for Fawny to waddle back to her desk and dig into the drawer where Rosy made her keep her diaper bag before returning, but for once she did so with a confident smile. The doe held a folded purple square of plastic out proudly to her superior. Cartoons of stars and hearts dotted the material, adding to its childish nature.  
Arbess frowned and shook her head. “You’re out of your mind.” the secretary said.  
“Come on,” Fawny retorted. “There’s still half the day left. It’s apparently good enough for me to wear just this and a blouse."  
She could sense the jackal's hesitance so she pressed the issue harder. "Why not put it on," Fawny said, tilting the crinkling square towards her coworker, "that way you can still get paid to write your detective novel on company time.”  
Arbess blushed, not used to being so called out, but still seemed hesitant.  
“Or,” Fawny started, “I can just let the boss know you decided to skip out on work and they can deal with you.”  
That seemed to make up the jackal’s mind and decided the intern was right. “Fine,” she grumbled, “give me the bag and the diaper… I’ll go change, you little tattle-tale.”  
The doe couldn’t stop a slight smile from forming on her face as she handed over the bag. “Are you sure you don’t want help? Those tapes can be a little tricky if you’re trying to diaper yourself.”  
Arbess scowled at her. “Don’t push your luck.” she growled, shuffling off to the restroom.  
Fawny in the meantime hobbled to the kitchen, filling a water bottle in the sink. She returned to the bathroom door just in time–Arbess was still inside as she readied her phone in one hand and the water bottle in the other. “We’ll see about pushing luck.” she whispered. "You like dumping things in diapers so much? Let's see how much you like it."  
Arbess walked through the door nervously, her stained dress gone and only the blouse she’d been wearing underneath and the cutesy patterned diaper remained.  
Fawny saw her opportunity, the jackal's hands full with her stained clothes and the diaper bag. She even noticed the tapes on the front looked slightly off, like she’d struggled taping herself into the diaper. The intern ran up quickly, tugging at the front waistband of Arbess’s diaper and dumping the entire contents of her water bottle into the absorbent core.  
The secretary gasped as the cold water hit her sensitive skin only to be soaked up by the nappy and held against her. On the outside the diaper swelled, its design fading from the bottom up, indicating that Arbess was very wet.  
Fawny jumped back before she could react.  
The jackal only gasped in shock, dropping both her clothes and the diaper bag in response.  
From her position, the intern centered her target on the screen of her phone and snapped a few pictures. “Oh everybody will just love seeing how cute our soggy secretary is once I email this out to them,” Fawny joked.  
Once Arbess processed what the intern had said she quickly snapped back to reality and turned her attention to Fawny, who was laughing in front of her. “Now you’re in trouble,” she said menacingly, taking a step towards the doe.  
Fawny recognized how badly she’d messed up as Arbess approached and, as best as she could, started to run the other way. Her swollen oatmeal-filled diaper made it difficult, but based on the squelching and groaning behind her she had a feeling Arbess was having just as much trouble. Fawny was right too: the Jackal had little experience trying to move in a diaper, let alone running around in a soggy one.  
Arbess made the best of it though, descending upon Fawny as their coworkers watched on from their cubicles. There was no time to catch the jokes or calls of concern.  
The doe had to keep running lest she let the secretary chasing her catch up. When she almost ran headfirst into Rosy, the doe stopped suddenly, thinking maybe she’d found help. However, she noticed the cat’s alert ears, crossed arms, and twitching tail; classic signs that Rosy was more than a little annoyed.  
Arbess stopped a few feet from the pair, seeing that Fawny had run into her other workplace tormentor. She and Rosy often picked on the doe together. In fact, she was already looking for a little joint revenge. “Oh good, you’ve got the little diaper dork. Let’s teach her a lesson” When she saw that the designer’s expression was unchanged towards her, however, Arbess got a little worried.  
”All I see,” Rosy said, approaching them both, “are two babies who can’t keep their diapers dry and run around this office like there are no rules.”  
Arbess cringed, taking a step back.  
The feline took Fawny by the collar, pulling her along and moving to do the same to the jackal. “I think you two need to come home with me." she said matter of factly. "A round of enemas and spankings should teach you to be nice to each other I think.”  
Arbess moved to pull away but was firmly in the cat's grasp. “Y-You can’t be serious,” she stammered.  
Fawny looked at her with a sympathetic look. “First time?” she asked jokingly, “Don’t worry it’ll be like a sleepover…”  
Rosy nodded above them as she announced to the office that they were leaving for the day. Nobody tried to stop her, and when the trio arrived at the car, Fawny saw that she’d set up a second large carseat for her new passenger.  
"She must have noticed us earlier," The doe realized, "Rosy was just preparing. I still can’t believe how fast she was able to get this ready..."  
Arbess seemed to be stuck in a state of shock, up until she was fully strapped into the harness that pressed into her diaper and held her tightly in place. She turned to Rosy as the cat was busy strapping Fawny into the other seat. “Listen, I’m really sorry Rosy. I didn’t mean to go that far, but you don’t have to punish me like her. Let me out.”  
Rosy tutted at Arbess, clicking the last buckle on Fawny’s harness and stepping into the driver’s seat. “I don’t believe that one bit, Arbess. Besides, think of this as a learning opportunity. You’ll get to see what I do to Fawny outside the office. It’ll be fun!”  
As the building disappeared into the horizon, Arbess stared out her window, realizing just how big of a mistake she’d made. Fawny only giggled next to her. “What’s so funny?” she asked.  
“~You got in trouble,~” Fawny replied in a singsong voice.  
Arbess knew she was right, and dreaded what that meant in terms of sleeping over at Fawny and Rosy’s apartment.

You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968 You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412 Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations if you are interested in placing a commission, I'm fairly backed up at the moment but I'll let you know a timetable as fast as possible


End file.
